ffneverendingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Awakening/Archive9
<< I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X >> author="@violet" timestamp="1272275595" source="/post/89/thread"blockquoteface="Tahoma"color="Yellow"color="FFFFFF"b“Air traffic control to ShinRa two, you are now cleared for takeoff; I repeat you are now cleared for takeoff.”/b/font A voice was heard through the headset as Elena hit a few switches. b“Copy that!”/b She said, switching to the intercom. b“Welcome aboard ShinRa two, this is your captain speaking.”/b A giggle was heard as she hit more switches, this time making the small plane jerk a bit as it powered up for launch. b“Ah, screw the formalities, just buckle up and hang on.”/b The intercom was then cut as she pulled a few leavers, watching the gauges quickly rise. b“Open open open!”/b Was said as she watched the hatch at the end of the underground runway slowly part – and it was go time. b“Here we go, here we go!”/b A gloved hand reached down to pull a leaver and then hit a large red button that was flashing wildly before she floored the accelerator – and the plane took off with a hard jerk, speed quickly gaining as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. A hand reached up to pull down her goggles then quickly grabbed the wheel as hues watched the speed gauges. b“Still-not-fast-enough.”/b She said, putting all her weight on the pedal, teeth ground together as the force pushed her back against the seat. The plane rocked a bit as it began to lift off the runway. b“Almost there…”/b The plane hit the ramp as landing gear folded neatly beneath the jet – and there was bright light as the bird shot from the hole in the ground, gaining altitude fast./font/font color="990000"Vincent took hold of the book, looking at the drawing for a moment. Then, he saw a series of images flash in front of him that seemed almost real. It was Chaos, a blue humanoid, then Chaos carrying the other humanoid. The heat, the glowing, the blood – it all seemed real. He gasped, eyes widening for a moment as he returned to reality. He looked at the drawing again. iWas that...Tatan'ka?/i He closed his eyes, shaking his head. b“...I'm not sure.”/b He said at length before handing the book back./font color="3333cc"Cait craned over the arm rests to take a look at the book. b“Kinda cryptic, don't ya think?”/b He asked before sitting back down. With what Violet had read, though, even Reeve had to take note. He thought for a moment before returning to the reactor blueprints. He was a little wary about just handing them over to Faremis after Hojo had tried to destroy them, but if there was something down there that posed a threat to the group or the citizens of Nibelheim.../font face="Century"color="Blue"She took the book back as the plane took off, hands quickly reaching over to pull the shade over the small window. Head tilted slightly a she just sat back looking to the book. b“Vincent, you ok? You don’t look so well.”/b She kicked the seat in front of her once more, not accepting Faremis’ silence as an answer. b“So what does it mean Doctor?”/b She said as she then reached down into her bag, digging around. A light smile then crossed lips as she pulled out a pyramid shaped bottle that contained a vile looking green liquid. b“I knew I had a tranquilizer with me!”/b A nod was given to that as she passed it off to Vincent. b“I never fly without em anymore because of Yuffie.”/b/font/font face="Book"color="990099"Dark brows knitted together as he shifted a bit, looking up from his paperwork. b“It means what it says Violet and since I can’t read the text and you refuse to translate all of it for me, I can’t really turn it into something you could understand.”/b He shook his head as hues slid shut for a moment. b“I told you from the beginning that I would help you, but if you want to continue to be stubborn then you’re on your own.”/b A nod was given to that as he just went back to his work as the plane took off./font/font color="990000"Vincent looked at the bottle a moment before putting his hand up. b“Save it for Cloud or Yuffie. I'm all right.”/b Was said before looking to the cat, who was surprisingly still seated, swaying a bit with his normal feline expression. b“How long will it take to get to Rocket Town?”/b He asked Violet as much as he did Cait Sith./font color="3333cc"Reeve had re-folded the blueprints and was pocketing them when he heard the question. He was still trying to figure this new world out. It's like many of the known towns of this world were simply placed on a new geographic plane. Was this a sign of what's to come? He shook his head and reached for the book again./font face="Century"color="Blue"She just kicked the seat in front of her one last time before dropping the tranquilizer back into her bag. b“Uh about eight or so hours I believe.”/b Was said as she slumped in the chair. b“You could always take a nap; here I’ll even read you a bedtime story guaranteed to give you nightmares.”/b A nod was given to that as she flipped through the pages, looking for more drawings to explain./font/font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis just sighed and figured he’d better get used to all the kicking. i“Note to self, don’t sit in front of Violet.”/i He thought as hues fell shut for a moment. He was almost tempted to go sit with Sephiroth, but the kicking was less annoying than a great ‘Mother’ rant./font/font color="990000"Vincent crossed his arms, leaning back. b“Nightmares, huh?”/b He said, smirking. Anything would have been better than what he had seen. Either way, he relaxed a bit, leaning his head back./font color="3333cc"A nap sounded kind of good to Reeve right about then, but he shook his head. iMaybe in an hour or two./i He thought, digging through his own book. iDon't overdo it! We've still got a ways to go./i Cait thought, stretching and leaning back in the seat./font face="Century"color="Blue"She just shrugged looking back to the book. b“My ancestors were a bit weird I guess. Azures were the ones with the power to protect and Cetra were the philosophers. So if you wanna get technical about it, the Cetra drug us into this mess.”/b A nod was given as she flipped through looking for more pictures. It seemed as if Vincent was gonna nap now and Reeve, well, he just hadn’t said anything since he boarded. She didn’t wanna talk to Faremis and wasn’t about to go anywhere near Sephiroth so she was left with Cait Sith to entertain her which wouldn’t be so bad./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- author="@violet" source="/post/90/thread" timestamp="1272279507"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"The plane ride was boring as usual, a little bumpy at times but Elena got them to Rocket Town in one piece. It had been a while since Violet had been there and it looked to be growing up like all the other backwoods towns. There was an air field and a space center along with a few new apartment buildings and housing developments, restaurants and shops – it was all there and she didn’t have the slightest clue where to start. Seems the plan was to get checked into the inn first and then do whatever for the rest of the evening. According to Reeve, it would be better if they went to the crystal cave early in the morning which was fine with her even though Faremis was already loading up to head to Nibelheim. Arms crossed as she looked down to Cait Sith and then back to the group as they tried to figure out room arrangements. She had done stated she wouldn’t room with Faremis or Sephiroth – Reeve or Vincent wouldn’t bother her that much, but still she was just picky on who she roomed with. A light sigh was given as she took the toy cat by the hand and drug him around the room as she looked to all the antiques. b“At least the inn is still the same.”/b She said low, now spotting a mirror – and hues widened as she finally noticed what everyone was gawking at. The way the bandage was wrapped around her head it kinda made her look like Vincent. i“I’m gonna kill Elena.”/i Hues narrowed as she just shook her head, stepping back over to where the group was./font/font color="990000"Vincent looked around at the inn, then the group. The place hadn't changed much, so he could clearly remember coming here with Cloud and the others. It was the first of the outside world he had seen since he'd gone to sleep in the ShinRa manor. He remembered not trusting the others so well at that time, but they were all seeking answers. He eyed Faremis, then Sephiroth, then Reeve. When his gaze fell on Violet, he tilted his head a bit. So, she had found a mirror. b“Is it...alright if I room with you?”/b He asked, resting his chin in his hand. He didn't trust Sephiroth, Faremis would probably be poking at him, and Reeve...He was a good guy, but he liked to talk a lot about the past – instant headache for Vincent./font color="3333cc"Reeve facepalmed, shaking his head. Sephiroth was still a bit menacing to him, and, well, he had a bit of aversion to scientists in general. Though, it would allow for better communication as far as the operation. Still...He'd rather not. Cait looked up at Violet. ib“She's a sneaky one, aye?”/b/i He asked, remembering the girl playing with him the night before. ib“So...do ya want me to stay with ya tonight? I don't think Reeve would mind.”/b/i He said, swinging lightly like a little kid./font face="Century"color="Blue"She looked to Vincent and then to Cait Sith with a nod before turning to Reeve. b“Yeah, I guess that works and Elena can room with you guys?”/b She asked trying to hide a smirk. She knew Elena would be thrilled at the idea of rooming with Faremis even if it would only be for one night; but as for Reeve and Sephiroth, but hey payback was a bitch sometimes. She reached up to tug at the bandage some more as a frustrated look crossed pale features. b“Unless you can think of something else.”/b/font/font color="3333cc"b“...I can't actually.”/b He said with a sigh. It was a fine setup on the outside, he just hoped it wouldn't cause any problems. b“So, I guess we have some time before checking in for the night.”/b He announced before turning to Faremis. b“You will be leaving tonight, is that correct?”/b/font face="Book"color="990099"A nod was given as he looked to Reeve, tucking the file under his arm. b“That is correct. As soon as my equipment is loaded, we’ll be heading out. I trust everything will be ok here?”/b He asked as a dark brow slowly rose. But he figured as long as Violet and Sephiroth had minimal contact, nothing would get destroyed – he hoped anyhow./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She just shook her head, stepping over to the counter to explain everything to the desk clerk. The man nodded politely, handing her a set of keys. A light smile was given as she looked down to Cait Sith. b“Shall we go?”/b She headed for the stairs, turning to Vincent for a moment. b“Catch!”/b Was said as she tossed him the second key before heading up to the room./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve nodded. b“Of course. Just a second.”/b He said quickly, then went up to the inn counter. When he came back, he pocketed two keys and handed the other ones to Sephiroth and Faremis. b“I'll be sure to give Elena her key when she arrives. Oh, I almost forgot.”/b He reached into his pocket, taking out an envelope and handing it to Faremis. b“You'll need these. Verification from both myself and President Rufus.”/b He said, nodding firmly. He hoped Faremis caught on, as he'd rather not have Sephiroth suspect anything./font face="Book"color="990099"He took the key and dropped it into his pocket before taking the envelope. b“I expected as much.”/b Before putting the envelope with his other papers. b“That reactor has been on lockdown since we sterilized it six months ago.”/b A nod was given to that as he turned and headed out the door without a sound. He was ready to go and hoped all the equipment had been properly packed./font/font color="990000"Vincent leaned forward, catching the key with little trouble. He then looked to Reeve, who was gathering keys to the other room. He thought about following Violet, but he had just been on an eight-hour flight with all of these people. He wanted out of here. He headed for the door as Reeve was handing over some papers to Faremis. Outside, he took a deep breath, leaning on the wall next to the door. For how modernized the place had gotten, the air was still pretty fresh, only lightly laced with the scent of jet fuel. It was certainly better than Midgar./font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/91/thread" author="@cid" timestamp="1272280247"blockquoteface="Arial"color="99CC99"Shera had been out and about most of the afternoon. Word about town was that there were some important ShinRa people coming to town and Sephiroth was rumored to be with them. She didn’t believe it of course, after all the hype went down about a year ago. Something about Violet separating him from the Jenova cells and then in turn, he didn’t survive. She thought it was kind of sad though seeing as how she loved him so much and they had two of the most adorable children. A sigh passed coral colored lips as she made her way towards the inn, her long pony tail swaying behind her as she walked. She reached up to straighten her glasses as she spotted a man in a lab coat leaving the inn. i“That must be the infamous Doctor Faremis.”/i She thought as a chestnut colored brow slowly rose. Shera had heard good things about him and how he was trying to right the wrong done by his uncle and Hojo in the past. It was gonna be tough work, but she had faith in the man for the simple reason he was trying to do some good for the world. Slim frame stopped for a moment as she watched him pass, heading towards the air field. “And he’s good looking too.” A light giggle was heard as she turned back towards the inn, now spotting a familiar figure leaning against the wall near the door. b“Vincent…?”/b She asked, quickly moving towards him to get a better look – and she was right, it was him. b“Vincent Valentine! I heard some ShinRa people were going to be in town, but never expected to see you here.”/b She started as arms slowly crossed. b“And how come you never stop by or call anymore? I’ve been worried about you!”/b Brows knitted together as she just reached out to give him a hug. b“Anyhow, it’s good to see you again.”/b/font/font color="990000"b“...Hey.”/b He said, looking to Shera. b“Yeah, I'm with them...I guess that's unexpected.”/b He nodded, sighing. He kind of wished people would stop worrying about him. The worst he could do was destroy stuff. b“I've been busy...It's good to see you, too, though.”/b He said before looking to the sky, which was just beginning to fade into dusk./font face="Arial"color="99CC99"b“Is that so? You with the ShinRa people.”/b A light chuckle was heard as she stepped back, shaking her head. b“The world must be coming to an end.”/b Arms crossed as she bowed lightly. b“So riddle me this-”/b She began as head tilted slightly, a curious look crossing lightly tanned features. b“Is it true the Sephiroth is with you guys?”/b/font /font iface="Times"color="33FF99"A silver brow slowly rose as he watched everyone quickly scatter. Hues then looked to the key he held then to the front door of the inn. The doctor left for the airfield, Vincent just left period, both Violet and Reeve went up stairs so… What was he supposed to do? He wanted to know more about Lucrecia but talking to Violet is out of the question at this point and Vincent didn’t seem like such a lively fellow. But Sephiroth figured he’d try anyway. He slowly turned pushing the door open, stepping out to find Vincent talking to a strange woman./font/font/i color="990000"Vincent laughed a bit. b“Depends on who you're asking.”/b He shook his head, then looked down. b“It's a bit of a story, but...”/b He trailed off, hearing the door open. Looking over, he saw the man in question. b“Hey...”/b He said quietly. Vincent still didn't trust him, but if they were going to fight together, they should at least be on speaking terms./font iface="Times"color="33FF99"A nod was given to Vincent as he contemplated just turning back around and going up to the room, but he didn’t. b“Hello Vincent, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”/b He said, looking to the woman and then back to Vincent as he shook his head. b“I wanted to ask you about Lucrecia but it can wait I suppose.”/b Was said low as he turned back to the door./font/font/i face="Arial"color="99CC99"She heard the door click and then dark hues widened as she saw the silver haired man step out. A hand reached up to straighten her glasses as she gave him the once over, coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t as menacing as people said he was – and he seemed rather polite. b“Wait, wait hold on a second now no need to be like that!”/b A light nod was given as head tilted slightly. b“Why don’t you two come over for dinner huh? You two can talk all ya want.”/b A light nod was given as she turned and headed for her house with a smile./font /font color="990000"Vincent nodded, then looked to Sephiroth. b“I will, if you'd like to come.”/b If he was wanting to hear about Lucrecia, that was fine. Maybe he was more willing to go along with the plan than Vincent thought. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.../font iface="Times"color="33FF99"He turned and listened to what the woman had to say and then looked to Vincent as she walked off. b“If your friend insists then that’s fine by me.”/b Was said as he tucked the key away and stepped towards Vincent, features holding their usual stoic expression. b“Lead the way.”/b Arms slowly crossed as he cracked a light smile. /font/font/i color="3333cc"Reeve had decided to head up to the room right away. He walked to the bed on the far end and set his bag next to it. He then took off his coat and hung it up before heading to the window. Rocket Town sure had changed. He remembered the day they arrived, as well as the day ShinRa No. 26 was finally launched. It seemed that part of the launch pad had been kept as a memorial. After all, the town was built around the launch site. He sighed, continuing to look over everything./font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1272449263" author="@violet" source="/post/92/thread"blockquoteiThe next morning/i face="Century"color="Blue"The clicking of heels against wood echoed through the room as she scrambled to get ready. Violet hadn’t slept a wink in four nights – instead, she had been studying the ancient text, and still couldn’t make heads or tails of it. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn’t notice Vincent or Cait Sith leave until Reeve called, squabbling that she was late and everyone was outside waiting. Three belts were strapped around each thigh which contained various types of materia as her blades were snapped securely into place and then flipped back in their resting position. b“Oh, I’m forgetting something…”/b She mumbled, now looking to her wrist guards. b“Guh, Holy is what I’m forgetting…”/b Was said as she quickly grabbed Stiltzkin, unzipped his satchel and retrieved the white materia. Old habits died hard she supposed, but that seemed to be the best way for her to keep up with the rare materia. They were quickly snapped into place, linked to a set of elemental materia. And she hoped that was it, she was ready./font/font color="990000"Vincent was leaning against the wall outside the inn, just like the evening before. He had Cerberus on him, fully equipped, of course. He looked around to everyone else, who appeared ready. It was just Violet, who Reeve had just called. He didn't hold it against her, seeing as she had seen better days./font color="3333cc"Reeve was standing in the middle of everyone, holding Cait Sith in one arm. He had equipped the cat earlier with a megaphone, the same kind he used to use, fitted with Restore-all and Lightning, among other magic. Reeve had actually altered the megaphone himself to attack in a different sort of way. He looked to Vincent and Sephiroth, while Cait Sith kept his gaze on the door./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“No one said I was going against your orders…!”/b Was heard as Violet pushed the door open, stepping out with the phone pressed to her ear. b“I put Elena on this assignment because that’s where she was needed Tseng.”/b A light pause was given as she just sighed. b“You’re not the only one in charge anymore, have you forgotten already?”/b Hues spotted Vincent, Reeve and Sephiroth as she slowly made her way towards them. b“And see, that’s another thing – that’s why I won’t let you in on the things I do anymore.”/b Dark brows knitted together as hues just rolled. b“No, it’s because you get mad and blow everything out of context! I’m not a kid anymore so quit treating me like one.”/b This time she just shook her head as a frustrated look crossed pale features. b“Well, all I have to say to you is if you wanna know anything, talk to Faremis and in the meantime you stick to your job and I’ll stick to mine.”/b The phone was quickly snapped shut and returned to her shirt pocket as she looked to everyone, forcing a smile. b“Are we ready?”/b She asked as head tilted slightly./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve just nodded. He wasn't going to get involved. b“We're ready when you are.”/b He then turned, looking at everyone before setting Cait Sith down and approaching the town exit. He then stopped, turning. b“Remember, this is not a familiar area for any of us. The terrain is different, and so are the creatures that inhabit the area. Don't let your guard down, stay together, and when in doubt, return here. I will be observing you shortly. That's all I have to say other than good luck.”/b He finished, walking past everyone, back towards the inn./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“I never do…”/b Was said with a smirk as she stepped out of the town gate and began to walk down the gravel road. b“I have a feeling if anything gets in our way; it’s had a bad day no?”/b A light shrug was given as hues surveyed the area. She didn’t know where she was going, but the cave shouldn’t be too hard to find./font/font face="Times"color="33FF99"iCatlike hues watched the girl as he just shook his head. It seemed like she was always arguing with someone whether it be him, Tseng or Faremis. A light sigh was given as he just turned to follow her, a silver brow slowly quirking. b“If you want to put it that way then yes.”/b He paused for a moment; now catching up to her as he took note of the gear she was packing. b“Is all that materia really necessary?”/b He questioned as arms slowly crossed. b“And do you have any idea where you’re going?”/b/i/font/font color="990000"Vincent laughed lowly, pushing himself off the wall. As he made his way to the gate, he stopped, feeling a tug on his cloak before the cat plopped down on his shoulder. He figured this would be the case, as the cat never walked very far on his own. He then continued, stopping at the gate. He then looked at Cait. b“You've got some sort of map in your head...don't you?”/b He asked, expecting Reeve to be just that sneaky./font color="3333cc"Cait looked at Vincent. b“Ahaa! You're catchin' on, aren't ya! Unfortunately, not even Reeve knows exactly where the cave is. You're drawn to it, aren't ya? I mean, you found it last time.”/b He saw Vincent look down, then nod./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Not a clue.”/b Was said with a smile as she looked up to Sephiroth, kinda surprised he was even talking to her. b“Well, I guess it’s not but you always gotta be prepared ya know?”/b A nod was given to that as she looked back to the road, spying small creek ahead with a wooden bridge that crossed it. b“So, did you sleep well?”/b She asked in hopes to make pleasant conversation./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/93/thread" timestamp="1272451104" author="@sephiroth"blockquoteiface="Times"color="33FF99"He just shook his head following alongside Violet. Maybe Vincent or the cat knew the way, but he was sure one of them would speak up eventually. b“Yes, that is true but one cannot make up for what they lack in skills with materia.”/b He paused for a moment, looking down upon the pint sized Turk. b“Not that you’re lacking in the skill department of course. I don’t think I’ve faced anyone as mortally frustrating as you Cheri.”/b A light chuckle was heard as he shook his head once more. b“It’s too quiet out here to sleep…”/b Was said as he stopped at the edge of the bridge where it met the road. b“Shouldn’t you check for trolls?”/b He asked as head tilted slightly./font/font/i face="Century"color="Blue"b“Glad I could be of service.”/b She said with a smirk, making her way to the middle of the bridge before turning to face him. b“What do you mean check for trolls?”/b She asked curiously as brows knitted together. She had a feeling he was picking on her and she didn’t like it one bit. b“Ok then…”/b Was said a she began to jump up and down making as much noise as she could. b“See, no trolls.”/b But there was something else there that was now creeping out from underneath the bridge. The creature had six legs and a tail with two claws and was big enough to easily swallow Violet in one bite./font/font iface="Times"color="33FF99"Catlike hues pulsed as he watched the creature slowly make its way from underneath the bridge and perch behind Violet. Silver brows knitted together as he quickly pulled his blade and darted in the direction of the girl and the monster. b“Rule number one; never turn your back on the enemy.”/b Was said as his right arm wrapped around her waist while the left swung the blade at the monster, knocking it back into the creek which seemed to make it even angrier than it was before./font/font/i face="Century"color="Blue"She had no idea as to what was going on until she was pulled off her feet and heard the loud screech of a monster and then a splash as it hit the water below. A light sigh was heard as she was let go, hues falling shut for a moment as blades where then flipped out. b“Yeah, I remember – I just didn’t know there was gonna be a creepy crawly under the bridge.”/b/font /font color="990000"Vincent ran to catch up with all the commotion, withdrawing Cerberus as he stopped on the bridge, aiming the gun at the creature where it had splashed down. He waited a moment, then fired, putting three simultaneous rounds into its back, causing it to flinch. Cait Sith then followed up with a lightning spell, which was amplified by the water. color="000099"b“Take that!”/b/font He cried, watching it screech, twitching as it was electrocuted. Vincent took the opportunity to head for safer ground on the other side of the bridge with the others./font face="Century"color="Blue"Brows knitted together as she watched the creature stagger around for a bit. b“It’s still not dead?”/b She said with a sigh, hopping over the railing and onto the rocks below, careful not to hit the water. Head tilted to one side as she just casually poked the monster, instantly causing sleep, silence, poison, confusion, frog and mini. A light smirk crossed crimson kissed lips as she picked up the monster that was nothing more than a mini frog now, still giving off mild electric charges. She then hopped back onto the bridge, tossing the helpless creature into the air, and then she jumped up behind it, quickly swinging a blade to bat it far upstream and as to where it landed, nobody knows… b“Problem solved.”/b Was said as she landed on the bridge, flipping blades back into their resting position. b“So much for trolls…”/b That smirk only tightened as she made her way past the group, heading around the corner./font/font iface="Times"color="33FF99"A silver brow slowly rose as he watched, just shaking his head. b“Don’t be so smug Violet, it’s only the beginning.”/b Was said as he followed, quickly catching up to the girl once more. b“That monster could have swallowed you in one bite.”/b A pause was given as he stopped to give her the once over. b“And you would have been nothing bet a mere snack.”/b That brought a smirk to pale lips as he began walking once more, not letting her out of his sight./font/font/i color="3333cc"b“Ya see? This is what Reeve was talkin' about! Don't-let-yer guard down.”/b Cait Sith said in his crazy accent, leaning over Vincent's shoulder. b“I'm sure there're even creepier crawlies than that out there. Either way...”/b He trailed off, b“Vincent? Lead the way!”/b Vincent nodded, sighing before heading off away from the bridge./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“But it didn’t…”/b Was said as she stopped to wait on everyone but then changed her mind, quickly darting up the hill. b“I’m sure there’s worse out here too so the fun is only beginning.”/b Was called as she finally stopped, looking over the rugged terrain. b“What a view…”/b She said low, now hearing something that sounded like wings fluttering above her. Frame quickly turned as blades were flipped out – but there was nothing there, just a single black feather blowing in the wind. A gloved hand reached out to catch the feather as brows knitted together. b“Just Sephiroth playing tricks on me?”/b She thought, but no he was still at the bottom of the hill with Vincent and Cait Sith. b“Huh…”/b She just shook her head now waiting on the rest of the party to catch up./font/font iface="Times"color="33FF99"b“I wouldn’t advise…”/b But it was too late; Violet had already taken off up the hill. b“So, was she always this much trouble?”/b He asked, glancing over his shoulder to Vincent and Cait Sith. b“I’m still having a lot of trouble placing her in my memories – I know she was there but…”/b A light shake of the head was given as he just continued up the hill. b“How could I forget someone like her?”/b He said low, trying his best not to think about it./font/font/i color="990000"Vincent and Cait Sith both scratched the back of their heads. b“Aah...”/b They both then shook their heads before looking up at the hill. Vincent spied the feather, thinking it might be from a nearby monster, and gripped Cerberus. b“Watch the skies! They could attack from the air!”/b He called, making his way up the hill./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“I… I don’t think it meant any harm…”/b She said low, looking to the feather before shaking her head. b“Uhm yeah, right…”/b Was said as she then looked up, dropping the feather. b“I think whatever it is got spooked. It was probably just a bird or something.”/b A nod was given to that as she looked to Vincent. b“Lead the way.”/b She said, making her way down the hill./font/font iface="Times"color="33FF99"He stopped for a moment as she passed and then followed as a silver brow slowly rose. b“That may be the case but…”/b Catlike hues pulsed as a hand came to rest on his forehead. b“Just to be on the safe side…”/b A black feathered wing shot from the left side of his back, extending to full wingspan before it began to flap lightly, lifting his frame from the ground. b“I’ll keep an eye on things from up here.”/b A nod was given to that as he followed Violet rather closely, surveying the area for any signs of danger./font/font/i/blockquote/quote << I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X >>